A High Ego
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: This fic is FreddyKatie. It's all starts at a sleepover at Freddy's. Written in Freddy's POV. PG-13 for language. ((Sorry if this summary sucks.))
1. Sleepover

**A/N:** This is a Freddy/Katie fic I might switch between Freddy and Katie's point of views. I'll let you know when I do. This is in Freddy's point of view.

**Chapter 1**

The song "Her Strut" was blaring through my basement. It was one of the School of Rock's famous band sleepovers. Zack, Katie, Summer, Alicia, Tomika, and Marta were all there. Lawrence couldn't make it. The kids were 16 now. It was my turn to host.

((**A/N:** I figured you might want to know what everyone's wearing.

**Katie**- pink and black skull pj pants with a pink halter tank hair in a messy bun

**Summer**- A matching pair of cotton light green pj's that have the words 'Picky Princess' speckled all over them hair in two pigtails that are perfectly proportioned

**Alicia**- a light blue shirt that reads 'Beautiful Belter' on it and a pair of black long drawstring pants her hair is straightened and in a ponytail

**Marta**- a purple Happy Bunny shirt with the words 'Cute but Psycho' and matching loose bottoms hair in a long ponytail

**Tomika**- a pair of money pj pants with an oversized sweatshirt hair in cornrows

she's lost about 15 pound and looks average now

**Zack**-a pair of sweatpants and a vintage Smokey the Bear tee

**Freddy**- a pair of long red flannel pants and a Blink-182 tee

I find it helpful to state what the characters are styling. Read on!))

"Come on Katie! Let's your strut!" I yelled.

"In your dreams crack head!"

"Which he knows are full of you!" Zack laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted as I threw a pillow at my best friend.

"Oh give it up Jones! We all know you _love_ me!" Katie smirked.

I stood up slowly and ran at Katie. "You are going down biatch!" I tackled her. Katie started laughing hysterically. Soon everyone joined in.

"Oh yeah, that was mature!" Katie giggled as she threw me off of her.

"I agree," Summer smiled.

"YOU WOULD!" I yelled, "You're her best friend!"

"Well DUH!!!! I'm hungry," Katie announced. "Whatcha got in your fridge Jones?"

"Pizza and Chinese! Only the best!"

"Typical Freddy," Alicia grinned.

"Whatever."

"How about a game of truth or dare during dinner?" Marta asked.

"I'm game!" Tomika laughed.

"Same here!" Summer agreed.

"Alrighty then! Truth or dare it is!" Zack chuckled.

I finished microwaving the food and put it on the table. Everyone gathered around.

"I'll start," Zack smirked. He looked at me and then at Katie. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on Katie!" Summer laughed.

"Uh…dare…I guess."

"I dare you to kiss Freddy!"

I freaked out in my mind. I looked cool on the outside though. Would she panic? What would _I_ do? I like her a lot. She blushed. Then she snapped back to the Katie I knew and sort of liked…ok…I _really_ liked.

"NO WAY!" Katie screamed. "He has pizza breath!"

"Okay then let me add to that, you have to kiss him by the end of the night."

"And everyone has to be watching!" Alicia added.

Katie blushed. "Okay," she smiled sheepishly.

"She's gonna love that!" Marta giggled.

"Oh yeah, anyone would love to kiss mwa!" I smirked.

"Uh hmm!" Alicia said as she did her famous eyebrow raise.

"Alright since I accepted and now it's my turn. Summer. Truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Okay…truth."

"Do you like Zack?"

Summer's pale cheeks turned bright red. "Yes," she whispered so that no one could hear her.

"Huh? I missed that," I asked her. I knew very well what the answer was.

"I SAID I LIKE HIM!!!!!!!" she shouted.

Katie tried to comfort her. "It's cool. We all knew any way." The rest of us nodded in response.

"Really was I that obvious?"

Zack smiled. He had told me he liked her too. She was pretty good looking now. She had definitely grown up. Her hair was the same length. She had grown "a chest" and she had awesome legs.

"I like you too," he smiled.

"I KNOW! Sum, you should hear him go on and on about you! He _never_ shuts up!" I inturrupted.

"Spazzy! Shut up!" Katie yelled at me. Then she grabbed a pillow and walked over to me. I guessed that she was going to bash me over the head with it. But that was _not_ what she did. She walked up to me and held the pillow up in the air then dropped it. She quickly put her lips close to mine and kissed me.

It was like…_wow_! She really took me by surprise. It looked like she took everyone else by surprise too. Their moths were open and eyes wide.

Katie turned red and then shouted, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

Summer laughed. "Yep!" Then Summer's phone rang. She picked it up. "NO WAY!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?…yeah…we'll be there."

Summer walked back into the room trying to act as cool as possible. "That was the producers from MTV. As you all know the Music Awards are coming up and well…"

"What is it Tink?" Alicia questioned.

"They want us to perform!" she shrieked.

"NO WAY!!!" all the girls yelled. Ten they started jumping up and down.

"That's awesome Tink! How'd you get us in?" I asked.

"I made some calls and well…yeah!"

"This is awesome! I'll get to meet Billy Joe ((lead singer from Green Day for anyone who didn't know))!" Zack smiled.

"That'd be awesome! I want to meet Travis Barker ((drummer from Blink-182))!" I exclaimed.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE ON THE RED CARPET!!!!" Marta, Alicia, and Katie said together. They were the ones who were into the celebrity world.

"Do you think Kelly Clarkson or Lindsay Lohan would be there?" Marta asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they put out records so probably," Summer giggled.

"Yay!"

"Yo, Sum when is it?" I asked her.

"Um I think it's on the 15th of September."

"Hold on," I paused. "Not that I care but won't that cut into school?"

"No. I took care of that already. Our teachers will give us our work for that day and we can do it when we have breaks."

"If you just got the phone call how did you set all this up?" Tomika asked.

"A band manager is always prepared. I set it up about 1 week ago."

"YOU TRIED TO GET US A GIG AT THE MTV MUSIC AWARDS AND YU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Katie shouted.

"I thought it would be more fun to have my own little secret," Summer beamed.

"Alright, I forgive you."

I switched the CD in my player to ours. I pressed the button until our remake of Long Way to the Top was on.

"Who's up for a jam session?" I asked. Everyone's hands' darted up.

"Who's going to do Dewey's part?" Marta asked.

"Katie," I said.

"HUH?! I've never sung before and you want me to _now_?"

"Uh yeah that's why I said you!" I said in a know-it-all tone.

"I don't want to."

"But you will, Kathryn."

"No I won't Frederick."

"YES you will," I insisted.

"NO I won't."

I nodded to Summer who knew that was her turn. She walked over to Katie and pushed her towards the mic.

"FINE!" Katie shouted. Then she began to sing. She had the voice of an angel…just more rockish. After the song finished she walked over to me.

"Thanks," she whispered into my ear.

"Not a problem. Getting people over stage fright is my job!"

She chuckled and walked over to Summer.

"I saw that," Zack's voice said.

"What?"

"I saw the _moment_ you and Katie just had."

"There was no moment to see."

"Oh, but I think there was."

"Oh, but there wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, there was no GOD DAMN moment Zack."

He smiled and said, "Let's go get a root beer."

"Whatever man," I sighed.

**A/N:** I was itching to write a Freddy/Katie fic so...here it is! I hope you all like it! I love reviews so take the time and do so please, no flames though. I'll take constructive critism.


	2. Drumsticks

**A/N:** I'm sorry I took so long. My social life has been really screwed up latley...getting better though! )This will switch between Katie and Freddy's PoV.

**Chapter 2**

**Katie's PoV**

I was the first to wake up. I slowly stood up and carefully ((as not to wake anyone up)) walked over to my olive green duffel bag. I dug through it until I found my green flannel shirt, black tank top, dark wash hip huggers, and Vans. I smiled as something caught my eye lying in the bag.

**Freddy's PoV**

I sluggishly opened my eyes. I noticed that it was snowing outside. I gave a tired smirk. So I'm not 10 anymore...the first snowball is always the best! I stood up and heard a rustling in the bathroom. I looked over and saw Katie's sleeping bag empty. I rolled my eyes. I heard the door open. I looked over; no one could make flannel look as hot as Katie did. Her raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail. I walked over.

"Sup?" I greeted as I leaned against the wall.

"Mornin, Fred," she smiled happily.

I really didn't want to bring this up but I felt I kinda had to. "About that kiss last night-"

She cut me off. "It was a one time thing," She said confidently as she brushed past me.

**Katie's PoV**

I was so proud of myself. I didn't expect that come back to come so quickly. I smiled to myself. I usually think of stuff 2 minutes later.

"Yo, Freddy. I have something to give you." I quickly walked over to my duffel bag and grabbed the thing that had caught my eye earlier.

"Yeah? Let's take it upstairs I need to go get my clothes," he said. I hadn't really noticed but he was still in his Blink t-shirt. I nodded. He led me up the stairs. His 'rents were out of town.

We walked into his room. The package behind my back. I sat on his desk chair. He grabbed a new t-shirt and a pair of jeans and sat on the bed.

"What'd you want to give me?" he asked.

"It's my Christmas present. I know it's 8 days early but I can't wait." I handed him the package, which was wrapped in snowman paper. I smiled happily as he delicately took the drumsticks out of the paper. They were maple with flames up the base. On one was the word 'Spazzy' and on the other, 'McGee.'

"I had them personalized for you."

His eyes were wide in shock. I knew he'd love them.

**Freddy's PoV**

I loved the drumsticks. They were awesomely crafted. I was in shock. What was I going to get her to top these?

"They're awesome Katie! I can't believe you did this!"

I saw her face light up. I knew she was proud of her gift. I had to get Sum to help me choose something for her. I was still in shock of they rocking design on the sticks.

"I hoped you'd like them," she smiled kindly.

"I still have to go shopping. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's cool Fred. I really couldn't wait to give them to you. I would have told," she chuckled.

"I'm sure everyone's waking up now. Uhh...I have to change," I said.

"Okay," she nodded and left the room.

I smirked and waited before I began to change. I walked over to my drum set and slowly tapped out a beat. I loved these sticks. They were beautiful...like Katie. I grabbed my shirt and changed.

5 Minutes later

I walked down stairs to my basement. Katie and Summer were talking and Zack was flipping through one of his guitar magazines, Alicia, Marta, and Tomkia were practicing their vocals. I headed towards Sum and Katie and pulled Sum away.

"Tink," I whispered. "I need you to help me."

"With what, may I ask?" she said.

"Katie gave me an awesome pair of drumsticks and I don't know what to get her to top them."

"And you want me to go shopping with you to help you out."

"Well, yeah."

"Okay." She said confidently. I knew she'd help.

"I want to go outside!" Katie said excitedly.

I nodded in agreement. Everyone seemed to agree.

"I want breakfast first," Zack announced.

"Ooh! Summer and I can make it!" Katie smiled. Summer smiled too.

**Katie's PoV**

I dragged Summer upstairs and into Freddy's kitchen. I grabbed a frying pan, a carton of eggs, a stick of butter, some bagels, and a quarter pound of cheese. We were having my specialty breakfast sandwiches today.

"What can I do, Superchef?" Summer asked me.

I let out a small laugh. "Could you cook some bacon for me?"

"Yep."

20 minutes later there were 7 bacon, egg, and cheese bagels on the table. I smiled at my work. Summer finished pouring the juice into the cups as I shouted down into the basement for the rest of the band to come up.

Once everyone sat down the chewing began. Obviously they were hungry. It was like feeding time at the zoo. Summer and Marta were eating like birds, as usual. Tomika and I were at a normal pace. Zack and Freddy, well, it was surprising they could fit half a bite more in their mouths.

After we were all finished. We grabbed our coats and boots and trudged out into the newly fallen snow. I sighed as it fell silently onto my hair and shoulders. While I was soaking up the moment, a large snowball came from the behind me and hit my back.

"WHAT THE-" I said as I whipped around. I saw no one. I slowly observed my surroundings until I spotted a dark blue coat duck quickly behind a bush. Freddy... I thought to myself. I slowly grabbed a bit of snow in my gloved hand and made my way quietly over towards the bush. I got on my tiptoes and leaned over the bush to find Freddy.

"My senses never fail me," I smirked as I dropped the snowball on his head. He jumped up and I saw his blonde hair covered in white. I giggled and stuck out my tongue. Then I ran. There was no way he'd catch me. I ran around the yard. I looked back to see where he was and managed to run myself into a snowman. It crumbled the second I collided with it. I fell backwards and began to laugh. I laughed for what seemed like forever until everyone was crowded around my body. This made me laugh even more. Marta held out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"That was fun." I breathed.

"You're a speed demon. Do you know that?" Freddy asked me.

I smiled and shrugged. Everyone was looking at me like I was nuts.

"Freddy. Do you want to know where a good sledding hill is?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's about 20 minutes of walking from here. Why?"

"I want go sledding you blonde!" I laughed.

He shrugged it off and we headed back to Freddy's garage. Since my house was about 5 minutes away. I told them I'd be right back and went to go get my snowboard.

I walked through the snow, which was up to my shins now. It was a beautiful sight. It'd take your breath away. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Freddy.

"Hey man." I said when he caught up to me.

"Hey. I just wanted to thank your for the drumsticks. I still can't get over them. They rock!"

**Freddy's PoV**

I saw her blush and smile.

"It was no problem," she said kindly.

"I promise I'll get you something that will be awesome."

"Thanks."

We reached her house and she opened the garage. She walked inside and pulled her lime green snowboard off the wall, where it had hung since last winter. She laid it on the hood of her dad's pickup and rubbed with a towel to get the spider webs off.

"I'm ready," she said as the garage shut behind her.

"Cool."

We walked in silence for a while. It didn't feel awkward or anything. That was what I liked about Katie. We could say nothing at all yet still feel that it was right. She gave a little shudder.

"You cold?" I asked her.

"No, I'm cool."

"Whatever."

When we got back to my house we found that the only two people left were Summer and Zack. They informed us that while we were gone Tomika's mom came to take her and Alicia home. Marta's dad had came 2 minutes later.


End file.
